Return of Uzushiogakure
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leaves hidden leaf village to become the fourth Uzukage.


Chapter 1: Blue Vixen.

It was a calm day as a brave young lad was playing on the swing until a mob arrived which the mob surrounded Naruto then first member of the mob said "It is your fault that I lost my aunty demon and I hope that you suffer" so second member said "Demon it is your fault I lost my uncle and I hope that you suffer".

After the second member of the mob spoke the third member of the mob said "I lost my cousin and it is your fault demon" which the members of the mob spoke nastily to Naruto then the mob started throwing hard rocks at Naruto until all of a sudden Naruto blocked each of the hard rocks that the mob threw so Naruto said "That is enough I am not a demon and if you ungrateful idiots think I am well you can have these back".

After Naruto spoke Naruto threw the hard rocks back with great force which Naruto jumped over the mob then Naruto fled of to special part of the forest so as Naruto arrived at the special part of the forest Naruto sensed that a female was in trouble.

As Naruto kept himself fox brave Naruto hurried to where the female is which Naruto arrived to where the female is Naruto noticed that the female was something that Naruto never seen before then Naruto asked "Who are you and are you alright" so the blue vixen replied "My name is Krystal and I am not alright because I am badly hurt plus I am unable to move anywhere until I have recovered".

After Krystal spoke Naruto said "My name is Naruto and I like to help you heal because if there is anything I dislike is someone harming a gorgerous female like yourself" which Krystal blushed then Krystal said "Naruto can I ask you something since that you was willing to help me someone that you only just met" so Naruto replied "It is true we only just met and as for your question sure you can ask me something".

After Naruto spoke Krystal said "Will you accept me as your girlfriend" which Naruto replied "If you was to ask me out on a romantic date I would accept you as my girlfriend because as long the will of fire shines bright I will protect you from those who would harm you" then Krystal blushed as Krystal said "Do you want to go on a romantic date with me Naruto kun" so Naruto replied "I would be honored and I wish to leave this village if they refuse to accept me as hero of this village instead of something that did not really wish to harm the village".

After Naruto spoke Krystal kissed Naruto in the lips which Krystal kissed Naruto in the lips then the two cuddled as a sign that they both have finally gained the happiness that they deserved so as the two let go of each other a group of shinobi with ninja headband of Hidden Eddie Village came to the couple.

As one of the shinobi bent down to look at Naruto the shinobi said "Young lad are you Naruto" which Naruto replied "I am and who are you people" then the shinobi replied "We are shinobi of the hidden Eddie Village and we came here to meet you because we believe that you are the one who we all wish to become the Uzukage plus as for our names well sure we'll introduce ourself if you wish Lord Uzukage" so Naruto said "Me a Kage well sure please introduce yourself to me and I will in return let you know if I accept the role of being fourth Uzukage".

After Naruto spoke the shinobi said "My name is Nowaki Uzumaki Senju, this is Ryuzetzu Shotokun(OC), Danato Uchida(OC), Rokuto Tokimato(OC), Sematsu Jidindo(OC), Reiko Joshudo(OC), Susitsa Kato(OC), Shikaro Nara(OC), Shinido Abarame(OC), Inoijo Yamanka(OC), Hinito Hyuuga(OC) and Sora Hatake(OC)" which Naruto said "I would be honored to become your new Uzukage and I like Krystal chan here to be what you might call mistress of Uzushiogakure" then Nowaki said "Excellent and we are related due to the fact grandmother Mito was not only original jinchuuriki of the fox Grandmother Mito was your ancestor plus Danato here is decedent of Izuna who created his own Uchiha clan that been known as Uchida clan while Hinito here was cousin of Hinaila Hyuuga and Hinaija Hyuuga" so Krystal said "I am honored to be by Naruto kuns side as the mistress of Uzushiogakure".

After Krystal spoke the couple followed shinobi of hidden Eddie Village to hokage office which as they arrived Nowaki said "Hurizen san you have failed to protect the decedent of my grandmother Mito and because you failed to protect Naruto me along with my fellow shinobi of Uzushiogakure taking him back to home of my grandmother Hidden Eddie Village plus we shinobi of Uzushiogakure give you people of hidden leaf village a warning harm Naruto we will take all your chunin jackets away until you suffered punishment for failure protecting Naruto who we shinobi of Uzushiogakure are proud to have as our Uzukage" then Third hokage Hurizen said "Nowaki san how is it that you are alive when we all believed that you died" so Nowaki explained "That is easy I do not only have Senju blood flowing in me I happen to be part Uzumaki meaning it is my Uzumaki blood is the reason I survived and I have both bloodlines but I have even had joy sending info that you lot hid from he by Uzushiogakures own messager bird".

After Nowaki spoke Naruto said "I like to know who my parents are and if I am not told by you I will find out another way by asking Shinigami plus if you tell me who my parents are I will tell you how to defeat the demon that is known as paperwork" which Third Hokage Hurizen said "Alright your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze a former resident of hidden Eddie Village and your father well he was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze" then Naruto said "Thank you for telling me who my parents are and as reward I will tell you how to defeat the demon known as paperwork" so Naruto explained "To defeat the demon known as Paperwork you simply need to use either Shadow clone jutsu or bigger version Multi Shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke one of hidden Eddie Village shinobi arrived in hokage office with everything that belonged to Naruto's parents which Nowaki said "Good work Toriko Akamichi and now lets get back home with Lord uzukage Naruto and Lady Krystal"


End file.
